


Vega's Seduction

by Blk1157



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blk1157/pseuds/Blk1157
Summary: Chun-Li went on a hunt for Vega, only to fall into a trap. She gets more than she bargain for.





	1. Chapter 1

In a mansion in Spain, Chun-Li wakes up in a room she doesn't recognize. She got off the bed and finds out she isn't wearing her blue outfit. She all nude, she quickly used the blanket to cover herself, felt embarrassed. The door opened and Vega walked in, Chun-Li still covers herself as to not let him see.

"Morning, Senorita."

"Vega, what am I doing here? And where is my clothes?"

"You don't remember the fight club, you came fighting me. You lost and I claimed you as my prize."

She remembered tracking Vega to the fight club, she also remember the trouble he gave her last year, so she decided to hunt him down. She lost the fight, and she ended up here.

"You strip me?"

"You were all blooded from the fight, so I got rid of them while you slept."

"You bastard!"

"You're lucky that I don't kill you for the trouble you gave me last time we've met. Now, you are my guests, there are some clothes in the closet, you can use the shower if you want. Oh, and remember, we are on an island with no boats unless I call them, you'll never get far."

Vega left the room, Chun-Li got off the bed and went over to the mirror. She sees her naked body, some bruises from the fight. She touched the red spot of the bruise, she felt a little hurt. She could believe that she lost to Vega, since she defeated him the last time.

She went and turned on the shower, she got in and let the water fall on her. Unknown to her, the shower wall is also a window that anyone can see from the other side. Vega is naked on the other side seeing Chun-Li all naked and wet. Chun-Li washes her own large breasts, Vega see her caressing them. He remember the time he came to her room, she was in the shower without her knowing it, he wanted to take a peek until the phone rang. She is in front of him without her knowing it. She turns around and he sees her naked back and her ass. He got hard after seeing her ass in front of him, he always wonder what it'll be like to have Chun-Li to himself in the bed. He grabs his dick and jerks it off. Chun-Li turns around and rubs her pussy with her fingers, she put a finger inside her pussy. She moaned as she rubs her pussy and caress her breasts, Vega couldn't believe that he is seeing this, Chun-Li is playing with herself. Vega still jerks off his cock as she plays with her pussy.

Chun-Li kept playing with her pussy until she felt ready to come, Vega still jerks off his dick.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Chun-Li came and sprayed her juices. She laid her back on the wall, Vega came and it land on the window where her ass is. Chun-Li laid on the wall, breathing heavily. After working so much to fight Shadowloo, she hardly have time for some things like dating and hooking up with men. Vega could tell that Chun-Li needed a man to feel alive. He licks his tongue around his lips as he imagined having Chun-Li in his bed, having sex. His hands got some cum on after jerking off his dick.

Chun-Li dried herself off and put on some clothes that were in the closet, they were dresses. She put one on and it was a red dress which shows of her cleavage. She looked out the window and sees the ocean in her view. Vega wasn't lying, they're on the island with no boats in sight. Escaping from the island will be difficult, she's trapped. She walked out the bedroom and walks around the mansion and sees a lot of portraits on the walls. She found a dining room with food on the table. Vega came in all dressed, he looked like he came from the shower. He got cleaned up after witnessing Chun-Li playing with herself in the shower.

"Please have a seat, Senorita."

Vega sat down in his seat, Chun-Li took her seat. Vega got some breakfast and put it on his plate. He began to eat it, he noticed that Chun-Li isn't eating any.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't need to be hostile. We're not enemies, senorita."

"We're not friends either, still don't know why you haven't killed me?"

"It wasn't personal, I was doing my job for Shadowloo. After my failed attempted, they became my enemies. So now I have no reason to kill you."

"It may not be personal for you, but it's personal to me. They killed my father, I swore to take them down, no matter who they are."

"Well, I'm not Shadowloo anymore."

"Then let me go, and I'll stay out of your way. I still have a job to do."

"You're too focused on hunting down Shadowloo, that you don't seem to have a life of your own."

"Its my job. I don't have time to have fun."

"Mi mama use to say that we all need to feel alive, to make us more... human."

"Your mother sound like a good woman."

"She was, you're standing in my family's home. This is where I grew up in."

"This is the home you grew up in? I never thought of you as rich."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"No, I don't, and I'm not interested. I'll leave you with your thoughts and memories."

Chun-Li stands up and walks out of the dining room. Vega could tell that she is still feels unsatisfied with herself. He didn't bother to go after her, she'll never get far, but she needs to be alone for now.

* * *

At night, Vega is in the shower room with the water falling down on him, His eyes closed as he thinks about Chun-Li and her desires. She's been alone in her work that she doesn't allow herself to feel more alive. He then smiles at the thought of helping Chun-Li with her sexual desires. He turns off the water and steps out of the shower, he dried himself off and wraps a towel around his waist.

He walks out of his room and went to Chun-Li's room. He quietly opens the door as to not wake her up. He enters wearing only a towel and sees Chun-Li sleeping in the nude, her dress still on the floor. He went to side of her bed and looks down at her, her body all naked before him, he sees her breasts breathing up and down, he looks down at his towel and sees that he is hard. He mostly see her beautiful face, especially her lips. He got closer to her face, he leaned his lips closer to hers. He was about to kiss her until she opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed. Vega pulled back faster and his towel got loose, he is now all exposed to her. She is off the bed and standing all naked before him, in her fighting stance. She looked mad at him, she sees him in the nude, he is all muscular with purple snake tattoo on his body. She also sees his dick hanging out, all big and long.

"Don't need to fight, Senorita."

"Then you shouldn't have come when I slept. And all naked."

Vega looks down on himself and see he lost the towel, it must have come loose when he pulled back. They are both naked in each other's presences.

"Oh, I had a towel on before you woke up."

"And you were trying to kiss me, you bastard!"

Chun-Li strikes at him with her kick, he dodge it. They both fought each other naked. Vega mostly pulls back and blocks, while Chun-Li continues to kick. She tries to kick at him, but he caught her leg. He then throw flips her and throws her down at the bed. She turns her body around, she turned around and tries to get up but Vega got on top of her, grabbed her wrists and held them up, his legs on top of hers, he got her pinned down.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Calm down, Senorita. I don't want to fight."

Vega and Chun-Li both breathe heavily as they both are close to each other. He looks down at her body as he still has her pinned down. Chun-Li could see him looking down at her body. She also sees his big dick touching her stomach.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Vega leaned in and kissed Chun-Li, her eyes were wide open as he kissed her. Something is happening to her, she felt her strength to fight fade away. Her heart beating as they kissed. She did nothing but kissed her back. Vega broke off his kiss to Chun-Li, he then looks at her.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you needed it, don't fight it. Give in."

Vega lets got of her wrists and cups her face, Chun-Li is blushing as she looks at him. He leaned down and kisses her again, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths. Chun-Li has her arms around his neck, she pulls him close as he kisses her. Their bodies are pressed against each other. Vega breaks off his kiss to her lips, he kisses her neck, making her smile. He pulls his body up to look at Chun-Li's breasts, they were so big in his eyes. He got his hands on them and caresses them, Chun-Li felt his hands on them. He plays with her nipples with his fingers, pinching them, making her moan. He removes one hand off her right breast, dips his head down and licks her nipple. His tongue circles around it, while his other hand caresses her left breast. He got his hand off the other breast, he switches and licks her other nipple. He begins to suck on it, he uses his teeth to bite the nipple. She moaned as he bit her nipple, he pulls her nipple as he suck on her breast, he pull the whole breasts with it.

He has one hand down her pussy with his finger inside it, he rubs it as he sucks on her breasts. She started to feel a little wet as he rub her pussy. She came on his finger, he pulls it out covering in her juice. He lick his finger and tasted her juice. He put his finger inside Chun-Li's mouth, she tasted her own juice.

"How is it, Senorita?"

"Feels good."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, don't stop."

He spat on his hand and rubs her pussy with his saliva. He rubs his dick with his hand and covered it in saliva. He lines up his dick to her pussy, he rubs his tip against it. Chun-Li could feel the tip of his dick against her pussy.

"Are you ready?"

Chun-Li nodded her head, he pushes it in few times, until he thrust it into her pussy. His dick is inside her, Chun-Li moaned as she felt his dick in her pussy. She moaned out loud as he thrust into her, sweat begins to build up as they have sex. Chun-Li has her hands around his neck, held his body to close to hers. Her hands roamed on his back, her fingernails pressed against his skin. He thrust into her so hard that she dig her nails into his back, scratched it, leaving marks on him. He kisses her as they have sex. He could feel himself ready to cum inside her.

"Senorita!"

Vega and Chun-Li came together, his dick shoots out cum into her pussy. He pulls himself off of her, laid beside her. They both breathe heavily and are very sweaty from the sex. Chun-Li lowered her finger to her pussy, Vega's cum is leaking out of her pussy. Vega turn on the light in the room, their sweaty skins reflects the light off of them, they were shining.

"Wow, so good."

Vega smiled and licks his lips as he just had sex with Chun-Li. She couldn't believe that she had sex with the man that wanted to kill her, hurt her. She seen him as an enemy but after what just happened, she not sure anymore. Vega leans in closer to her.

"Did you love it?"

"Yes."

Vega kissed her, then sees her skin with sweat shining off it. He licks her breasts of the sweat and her belly as well. Chun-Li closes her eyes and rest.

Unknown to them, someone is watching them. Looking at them through the binoculars.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, Chun-Li is in bed with Vega arm around her, hugging her close to his body, his cock pressed against her ass, both are still nude. She remembered last night, she and Vega had sex together. She slowly removes his arm holding her. She quietly got up off the bed, she turns around and see Vega naked asleep. She walked towards the shower, Vega has his eye open and sees Chun-Li's ass as she walks.

In the shower, Chun-Li closes her eyes as she couldn't believe that she had sex with Vega of all people. She felt guilty, she is an Interpol agent and he is a criminal. She has no idea what came out of her, she just had to give into Vega. Vega slowly walks towards the shower and see Chun-Li all wet and sexy. He came behind her and grabbed her breasts, she got shocked.

"Morning, Senorita."

"Vega... ah."

Vega plays with her nipples, Chun-Li moaned and couldn't help it with him caressing her breasts.

"Vega... don't.... we can't."

Vega lower one hand down and rubs her pussy.

"We can't what?"

His finger rubs her pussy, she moaned.

"This... us... we can't."

"You didn't feel that way last night."

"Last night was a moment of weakness, it was a mistake."

"Then lets keep making mistakes."

Vega lean his head close to her ear and bit it. He still rub his finger inside her pussy, his other hand pulls on her nipple. Chun-Li couldn't help but feel pleasure from him.

"Vega."

Chun-Li turns around and faces him. She leaned in and kisses him, her arms around him, their bodies pressed together. He leaned her back against the wall, still kissing her, their tongues wrestling each other. Vega lifts up her leg and held his dick to her pussy. He thrusts inside her, and they both have sex in the shower. Chun-Li moaned as they have shower sex. Vega lifts her other leg up, he held her ass as he held her. Her breasts pressed against his chest as they rub each other. Vega held her as he thrust, her back against the wall. He and Chun-Li kissed each other. Chun-Li broke of this kiss to speak.

"Vega, are you almost ready?"

"Si."

"Let me take it in my mouth."

Vega lets her stand up on her feet, he pulled out his dick out of her pussy. Chun-Li got on her knees and grabbed Vega's dick. She jerks it off and licks it. She circles her tongue around his dick, Vega could feel her tongue. She take the dick in her mouth and sucks on it. Vega held her head as she sucks on him. Her hand is massaging his balls as she sucks, he could feel her fingers touching them. He moaned out loud as he came inside her mouth. Chun-Li felt his cum inside her mouth, she tasted his dick and his cum. He pulled his dick out and Chun-Li swallowed his cum. They allow the water to wash them off of all the sex.

Unknown to them, someone quietly opened the door into the mansion and managed to sneak inside undetected.

Vega and Chun-Li are on the bed all dried up and still naked, she laid on her stomach as Vega massages her back. Chun-Li smiles as he massages her back, he felt her soft skin off her back.

"Do you love this feeling?"

"Yes, go lower."

Vega lowers his hands to her lower back and massages it.

"Lower"

Vega got his hands on her ass and massage her cheeks.

"There."

Chun-Li smiles as he massage her ass cheeks, Vega felt hard as he has his hands on her ass.

The door is opening slowly, Vega turns around to see the door open. Someone came in and attacked Vega. He jumped out of the bed and sees blond woman in green with a scar on her face. It's Cammy White, she is the one who spied on them last night.

"Cammy?"

"Get out of here, Chun-Li. I came for Vega."

She attacked Vega while he is still in the nude. She does a kick, but he blocked it. She does another kick, until he grabbed her leg and throws her down on the floor. Vega came behind her and got her wrists and held them behind her back.

"I have no wish to fight you. Why are you here?"

"I want Bison and Shadowloo."

"Why?"

"I want them to pay for what they did to me, for they made me do."

Vega still has her pinned down, Chun-Li put on her bathrobe and walked up to her.

"Vega, don't hurt her. Cammy, if I ask Vega to let you go, will you stop fight."

Cammy realize that she is trapped under Vega's grip. She calms herself down and nodded her head.

"Vega, you can let her go now."

Vega listens and released her wrist, he got off of her. Chun-Li gave Vega his pants, he puts it on. Cammy slowly got off the floor and see them dressed.

"How did you get here?"

"The boat that you took to get here, I stowed away on board and got here."

"Vega, could you give us a moment alone?"

Vega didn't want to argue with them, he grabbed his shirt and went out of the room. They are all alone.

"Are you alright, Cammy?"

"Aren't you ashamed of sleeping with the man who tried to kill you, a man linked to the organization that had your father killed?"

"I do feel guilty, Cammy. But I don't regret it."

"Why?"

"Because I never felt this way before, I was too busy in fighting Shadowloo that I've forgotten what it feels like. I just needed to feel... alive."

Cammy knows that Chun-Li spent her time fighting Shadowloo ever since her father died, she was too focused in her goals. Cammy knows the feeling of being to committed to the mission after what Shadowloo did to her. She decided to not go against Vega. He told her that the boat will come by tomorrow to take her off the island, she'll have to spend the night in the mansion.

* * *

Cammy is asleep in her room in the nude, she couldn't sleep as she sweats and turning from the nightmares that plagued her. She woke up all sweaty, she still shakes as she couldn't go back to sleep. She got off the bed and walked around naked. She found the room that Vega and Chun-Li are sleeping in, she slowly opens the door and sees them asleep naked. Looked like they had sex when she was asleep. She slowly closes the door, Vega could hear the door close and wakes up. He got of the bed and sees Cammy walking around naked.

He followed her outside where she is at the pool with the lights on, he see her stretching naked. He couldn't help but look at her, she is all beautiful like Chun-Li, she undid her hair. Cammy then dives in and skinny dips in the pool. She swims around naked, feeling comfortable in the pool. He sees her coming out all wet. She then dives back inside and swims underwater. She got her head out and sees Vega all naked, she covers her breasts with her hands.

"Vega, what are you doing here?"

"This is my pool and I came for a swim."

Vega then dives in and swims around naked, he could see Cammy's ass as he swims. He swims up in front of her and see her pussy. He got his head out of the water and is in front of her.

"You couldn't sleep, could you?"

"How did you know?"

"You came to my room and opened the door, I heard it."

Cammy couldn't believe that Vega heard her and follow her to the pool.

"You have nightmares, don't you?"

Cammy said nothing to him.

"I see this look in your eyes, Chun-Li has it. You seemed unsatisfied."

"With what?"

"With yourself. You seemed like you are in need of... comfort."

Cammy still crosses her arms on her breasts. Vega has his hand on her shoulders, he began to massage them.

"Let me help you... relax."

Cammy could still feel her shoulders being massages by his touch. He could feel her skin in his hands. She looks at him, his chest and his arms full of muscles. She blushes in his presence, her heart is beating. Cammy lowered her arms and reveals her breasts before him. He could see Cammy's breasts, not as big as Chun-Li but they are beautiful. He got a hand on her breast and caresses it, he could feel how soft her breast is. He pulls her in and kisses her. Cammy did nothing but kiss him back. His other hand strolls down her back and reached her ass, he could feel the muscles in her cheek. He licks her scar and find it attractive, he licks down her neck and licks her nipples. Cammy felt his tongue licking her breasts, she hugs her head so close to her breasts. He pulls his lips off her breasts and looks at her.

"Let us continue this inside."

Vega picked her up and got out of the pool, carrying her inside.

They are inside Cammy's room, Vega already has his dick inside Cammy's pussy, he thrust inside her, she moaned. Cammy is on top of him, his hands caressing her breasts as she moves her hips, he is laid on his back. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close, they kiss each other. Her breasts are pressed against his chest. He still held her close as he bit her ear as they have sex. They began to get sweaty from the sex, they still have the smell of pool water on their skins. Vega sat up and still thrusts into her, hugging her body so close. His hands reached to her ass cheeks, he held them. Cammy moaned as she felt his dick inside him, her nipples rubbed against his.

"I'm cumin, I'm cumin!"

Vega came inside Cammy's pussy, she could feel his cum being pumped inside her. They both laid on the bed all sweaty, Vega held her body so close as she is still on top of him, his dick still inside her pussy.

"Feeling better."

"Oh, yes."

Cammy never this much better since that time that Shadowloo brainwashed her to kill someone. She begins to understand Chun-Li after having sex with Vega. Cammy shut her eyes and allowed herself to sleep peacefully, she smiled as she slept. Vega still held her so close to her.


End file.
